


Finding Love In Self [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [98]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: "Love Thyself", Art, Fanart, I Love The Nomad Costume, M/M, Nomad Steve Rogers, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: No one can resist the Nomad costume, not even Steve himself.





	Finding Love In Self [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
